


Harmony

by hibiren



Series: Jay's FFXV Fic Favorites Collection 2018+ [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Feels, Fluff, Music, Nighttime, One Shot, Promptis - Freeform, Sharing Headphones, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: One night, Prompto can't sleep. When he realizes Noctis is still awake, he wants to help ease his Prince's mind one of the only ways he knows how: with music.





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> My first promptis piece! I had this idea for a little while in my head and wanted to post it since I had a little bit of time. It's been a headcanon of mine for a while that Prompto listens to music when he sleeps/when he's stressed to keep his mind from going all over the place, and I thought of this idea with Prompto and Noctis one night and wanted to write it!

Two hours ago, the four had gone to bed. But two of them were still awake. Prompto hadn’t realized he wasn’t alone at first, but when Noctis stirred, Prompto looked up from his phone and searched through the dark to check on him. It was like Noctis to shift around while he slept, especially if they were camping. At first Prompto didn’t think too much of it, but when through the fading music in his ears as his playlist skipped to the next track and he caught a muffled grumble from the Prince, he pulled out one of his earbuds and whispered,

“Noct? You okay?”

“...I guess. I can’t sleep.”

Prompto frowned and turned his phone screen off, pulling out the other earbud and setting it all aside so he could focus more on Noctis. Darkness quickly enveloped the empty space left behind by the faint light, and Prompto frowned. Usually he was the only one awake at odd hours, but he didn’t realize it could be keeping others from sleeping... “Was my phone too bright? Sorry, buddy…”

“...Nah. Just… can’t sleep. Too much going on in my head.”

Laying back against his sleeping bag, Prompto closed his eyes. Even though his vision had adjusted, there wasn’t much to see save for a faint moonlight glowing against the tent’s closed front.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not really…”

The Prince’s words sounded tired, but hidden within that was a sense of nerves, anxiety, maybe even a little bit of fear. Prompto wasn’t sure what he could do to help, but he sat up when an idea came to him. He shifted over the others (sleeping soundly, so he had to be careful) and sat at Noctis’ side, phone in hand.

“You wanna know what helps me when I can’t sleep? Or if I’ve got too much on my mind? I just put in my headphones and try to kinda lose myself in music. Y’know? It helps, sometimes… you wanna give it a try?” Propped up on his elbows, he scooted in close to Noctis to avoid somebody else accidentally rolling over in their sleep on top of them. Prompto tried not to think about how oddly cold Noctis’ skin was, wishing he could just jump right for it, hold him, and let the Prince listen to music to drown out his thoughts, if such a thing would help; Prompto just wanted to make it better, even if it was in a small way.

He was no professional and he knew that. Winging it was his specialty, even if his mind raced a thousand times faster than his body. And seeing his friend so uncomfortable, realizing how much of a toll everything was taking on him, hurt him too.

Noctis let out a quiet noise of affirmation and Prompto turned his phone back on, using the ambient light to guide one of the earbuds into Noctis’ ear. He made sure the volume was turned down before flicking through his music app, searching for one of his quieter, relaxation playlists.

He slipped the other earbud into his own ear as the music started to play a slow, familiar melody. In the faint light from his phone, Prompto watched as Noctis closed his eyes and gave this remedy a chance. At the very least Prompto hoped it served as a distraction, even for a few minutes. Even better if it was enough to get him to fall asleep…

Hoping to try to warm Noctis, Prompto reached for a spare blanket and carefully draped it over the Prince as the music played between the two of them; a private concert, just for them. When Noctis opened one eye and raised an eyebrow in questioning, Prompto simply offered with a smile: “You’re kinda cold. If you warm up a little, it might be easier to sleep.”

Noctis shrugged and closed his eyes again, but his hand reached out slowly to take one of Prompto’s in his and give a gentle squeeze. “Hey... Prompto?”

“Yeah? You okay?”

“...Thanks. This means a lot. Really...”

Prompto smiled as he wrapped his arm around Noctis in a quick embrace, although he intended to use it as an excuse to linger slightly after tucking in the blankets further. When Noctis returned the gesture it surprised Prompto, but left him feeling radiantly warm inside.

“Any time, Noct. I gotta make sure you’re happy, right? What little I can do, I’ll do it. I’d… do anything for you, y’know.”

The music still played, soft and faint, as they laid together to keep warm. Noctis stilled over time with his hand still in Prompto’s as he drifted off, hopefully to a restful night’s sleep. Prompto laid there, holding Noctis, and as the music carried him off as well, he slipped into his own dreams with a peaceful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'd been throwing around the idea of a small promptis piece for a while and (even though I should be working on studying for finals--) was able to write this little minific today! I like exploring all these different ships, I think it's a fun challenge :D


End file.
